


Bitter's Kiss

by Zandriel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Arranged Marriage, BDSM, Claiming Bites, Crime Boss Dean Winchester, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Dominant Dean Winchester, Feminization, High School Student Castiel, Hurt Castiel, Hurt/Comfort, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Michael is nice, Mpreg, Omega Castiel, Omega Castiel/Alpha Dean Winchester, Oral Knotting, Possessive Dean Winchester, Pregnant Castiel, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Michael, Rich Dean Winchester, Rimming, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Submissive Castiel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-05-07 22:12:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14680517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zandriel/pseuds/Zandriel
Summary: When Lucifer left the family he left with all the money they had, not wanting to lose their business Michael asked for a loan from the only place he could think of, the Winchester family. The notorious Winchester family has been the most dangerous and powerful criminal group in their town, making a deal with them was like making a deal with the devil. Not being able to pay them back meant that Michael would lose his life, so he came up with the only solution he had, arrange a mating between his 16 years old brother Castiel and the leader of the Winchester family, Dean. Castiel was the embodiment of a twink, the omega was shy and submissive with a lean body and big blue eyes, he felt more comfortable in woman's clothes so he only wore them. Dean on the other hand was the perfect definition of an alpha, broad shoulders, strong body and dominant type.What will happen to them, between marriage and domination will they find love? Or will it be only lust? The dominant alpha and submissive omega, polar opposites drawn together by fate.





	1. The beggining of the end

 

 

**cas' pov**

I couldn't process what had happened, we were doomed.  
I didn't think Lucifer would do this to his own family.  
he left our family and took almost all the money we had, Michael had to borrow money from the Winchester family just so we wouldn't lose our business. and now he didn't have the money to pay them back. 

the Winchester family is the most well known criminal group in our city, they practically own our entire town. the late John Winchester and his wife Mary joined the only crime families together, the Campbell's and the Singer/Harvelle families and created the biggest crime family this town has ever known, the now famous Winchester family. borrowing money from them was a death sentence, one that Michael had to sign in order to keep us from going bankrupt,unfortunately not having the money to pay them back led us to devise some sort of deal that would prevent the possibility of our death.

that's where I come to play, in a family full of alphas, being the only omega made it difficult to lead a simple life, being coddled 24/7, and having a love to wear feminine clothes made me be a target of jokes.

since Michael couldn't pay back the winchesters he only had a solution, sell me to their boss, Dean.  after the unfortunate death of John, his oldest son rose to the position of boss at the tender age of 18, now at 21 he's one of the most feared people in this town. it was no secret he was in search for a mate, that's where I come to play, since Michael couldn't pay him back, he could give me to him in an arranged mating. Dean had an affinity for male omegas, and being one of the few in this town played an advantageous role, this way Michael could keep our family business and his life. 

I know my brother loves me with all his heart and that having to make this kind of decision takes a toll on him, so I'm not angry, I'll do anything for our family, and if being tied forever to a stranger is the answer then I'll happily do it.  
that's the reason I'm here, wearing a simple baby blue wedding dress, about to marry the most dangerous alpha in the city.

  
"thank you for doing this Castiel, I'm eternally grateful for that." Michael says, placing a crown on my head and covering my face with a veil. 

"it was the least I could do to save out family". was the only answer I could come up with. 

Michael smiled, a sad little smile and raised a hand towards me. 

"shall we?." he asks. 

I nod and place my hand on top of his, then we make our way calmly towards the ceremony. when we reach the doors, Michael looks at me and smiles, the soft ballad of the wedding song filling the now quiet church. I take a deep breath and raise my head, my blue eyes lock with Dean's emerald green and only one thing comes up to my mind. I'm well and indeed truly fucked now. 

not only is he dangerous, he's also beautiful. short sandy blond hair, plump lips, green eyes that shine like emeralds and to top it all, a Adonis of a body. I sigh and turn my head towards Michael, he extends his arm and I loop mine to his.  carefully we make our way towards the altar, were soon I'll give my life away to Dean.  
unfortunately we reach the altar quickly, so I put on a smile that I hope conveys happiness. 

from my position, in front of Dean I can scent him, he smells like leather and coffee, I can feel my knees threaten to collapse as I hear the priest. 

"who gives this lovely bride to the alpha?". he asks. 

"I do". Michael says, placing my hand on top of Dean's, his hand nearly engulfs mine due to it's size.

after giving him my hand, Michael goes to his seat and waits for the ceremony to start, his face somber but trying to project happiness towards me. 

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join this alpha and omega in holy matrimony, if anyone is against this marriage speak now or forever hold your tongue." the priest says. 

we wait in silence for a minute and as nobody raises his voice, the priest continues. 

"Do you Dean Winchester, take Castiel Novak as your lawfully wedded husband. in weakness and in health, in richness and poverty for has long as you both shall live?".

"I do". he says, his voice rough but dominant.

"Do you promise to protect him when he's in danger, to love him and support him in his time of darkness?."

"I do".

"and you, Castiel Novak, take Dean Winchester as your lawfully wedded husband. in weakness and in health, in richness and poverty for has long as you both shall live?".

"I do". I say. 

"do you promise to love him and support him in his needs? to bear his children and help him in his time of grief or darkness?".I cringe a little inside at the children part but answer it all the same. 

"I do".

the ring bearer comes next to us and Dean picks one up with one hand, extending the other to me, I place my hand on top of his and wait. 

"repeat after me".

"I Dean Winchester, take you, Castiel Novak, as my lawfully wedded husband and omega. in sickness and in health, in richness and poverty. I promise to protect you when you need it, to love you with every fiber of my being and support you in your time of need."

the priest says with Dean repeating every thing. 

he then places the ring on my finger, sealing my fate to him. I pick the other ring with a hand and extend the other to him, he places his hand on top of mine and I wait. 

"I Castiel Novak, take you Dean Winchester as my lawful wedded husband and alpha. in sickness and in health, in richness and poverty. I promise to love you and support you in your time of need. to bear your children and help you in your time of grief." I say, placing the ring on his finger and look at him.  
he's smiling, the freckles on his face standing out and green eyes shining. 

"by the power of god invested in me, I now pronounce you married, you may kiss now". the priest says. 

Dean pushes the veil in my face backwards and loops an arm around my waist, pushing me flush to him, capturing my lips in a sweet but dominant kiss, making me unconsciously submit to him. 

the kiss ends after a few minutes and he intertwines our hands, leaving the altar and entering a hallway. we walk towards a door, Dean opening it and motioning for me to enter first. as I enter, I notice that it's a room and that there's a bed in the middle, more specifically a mating bed.

mating beds were designed with the purpose of claiming in mind, in ancient times, the alpha would bring the omega to a secluded part of the church were he would claim the omega right after the ceremony to make sure the omega wouldn't change his decision about mating.

Dean approaches me from behind, taking my crown and veil off, placing them on a little table next to us. he then loops his arms around my waist pulling me flush to him, he  begins to peeper my neck with kisses, making me bare it to his ministrations. 

"Do you know what's gonna happen next don't you?." he asks, bitting and nipping at my neck. 

"some of it, not much though". I say, whimpering slightly as his teeth graze my neck. 

"now I'm gonna take my time with you little omega". he trails kisses up my face and starts nipping at my ear.

"then I'm gonna fuck you and stuff your pretty little cunt full of come, you're mine now and I'm going to make you scream." he whispers, I can feel his erection on my thigh.

"after that I'm gonna claim you and make you truly mine for the world to see, then when my knot goes down we'll join the others in the reception".

I shiver as his voice sends chills down my back, his sweet but at the same time dominant voice. my head spins and my knees go weak, the scent of lust coiling the air, his dominant display of ownership over me making me leak slick all over the panties.

he smells it and grins, his hands tightening on my waist, making him growl against my ear. 

"oh, you like that little omega, like the though of me fucking you, owning you, make the world see what a whore you are for my cock." he whispers, nipping harshly at my ear. 

I whimper and moan, my head dropping back, exposing my neck to his gaze. 

he growls and bites Harshly at my neck. 

"answer me little omega". he growls, not leaving room for arguments 

I whimper at the pain. "y-yes al-alpha".I say meekly. 

"good omega".

he spins me around and captures my lips in a kiss, hands coming lower, picking me up bridal style and placing me on the bed.  
he brakes the kiss and tugs on my dress, taking it out and exposing my body to his gaze.

"I see Michael listened to my request." he says, looking at my white bridal lingerie. 

I blush and try to cover my body, he grabs my hands and places them on the bed, above my head and leans in. 

"Don't hide from me omega, I want to see you". he whispers. 

I turn my head to the side, embarrassed and say. 

"i-i've never done this".

he tilts my head with two fingers, making me face him. 

"what do you mean? are you a virgin? ". he asks. 

"y-yes".

"well then, we'll just have to do something about that, stay". he says. 

Dean gets up from the bed and grabs a box from the table, bringing it to the bed. 

"what's that?." I ask. 

"this?". he points to the box. "this is a mating kit I packed just for us".

he opens the box and takes out a silk black blindfold. 

he places the blindfold on my eyes, making me unable to see what he's doing and having to rely on my hearing. I feel his weight being lifted of the bed.  
I heard the rustle of clothes and soon feel his weight on top of me again, I shiver as I feel his breath on my ear. 

"Don't move your hands from that spot and relax, I'll take care of you". he whispers and nips my ear harshly, making me whimper slightly.

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

the alpha leans over the omega and carefully takes of the white lingerie, baring him to his hungry eyes.

he then puts his mouth over one of Cas' nipples licking and biting it, making him arch his back. Dean's hands roam the omega's lean body, reaching his legs and spreading them to slot his body in between them.

the omega below him whimpers as his teeth bite the hardened bud, he does the same thing to the other nipple while his hands caress Cas' thighs. the omega tries to suppress a moan that unconsciously tries to leave, making the alpha growl and bite the bud, hands griping his thighs. 

"Don't silence yourself omega, I want to ear every dirty sound that leaves your sinful mouth". he says, capturing Cas' lips in a rough kiss, making the omega whimper at the act.

after the kiss, Dean leans down his body close to his cock and grabs a cock ring from the box, placing it in his mouth. he then lowers himself and takes Cas' cock in his mouth in one go, making the omega arch his back and let out a sinful whimper. 

"w-what's that". he asks. 

Dean's mouth leaves his cock with a soft 'pop' sound and he says. 

"you'll see".

he grabs the omega's left thigh and peepers it with kisses, nips and bites.  when he's satisfied with his work, he moves on to the other thigh giving it the same treatment. after a while he stops and straightens his body a little, he then let's his eyes trail the omega's body.

he's breathing fast, kiss swollen lips parted, flushed body and spread legs. he looks sinfully delicious and it's all due to him, that makes him smirk. 

"turn around, head on the pillow and ass in the air".the alpha says, tapping on Cas' thigh. 

the omega complies and turns around, head dropping on to the pillow and ass pushed to the air and waits. 

Dean growls and slaps Cas' ass, earning a whimper from the omega. he grabs the firm globes with his hands and spreads them apart before diving in and plunging his tongue inside the pink little hole, making the omega gasp suddenly and pushing his ass back.

Dean growls at the submissive gesture and swirls his tongue around inside the omega's tight wet heat, Cas tastes like cinnamon and apple, a divine taste that makes the alpha nearly go mad. 

the omega below him is writhing and moaning from the intense pleasure, some whimpers escaping due to being denied his much needed orgasm, tears prickling at the corner of his eyes. 

the alpha takes out his tongue and before the omega can whine at the loss, Dean thrusts a finger inside. 

he drapes himself over the omega, biting his neck harshly, making Cas bear his neck to him and whispers. 

"you like that, like the feel of my finger fucking your slutty pussy don't you princess". he adds a second finger, scissoring the omega. 

when Cas doesn't answer he swirls his fingers inside harshly, grazing the omega's prostate, making him arch of the bed, mouth hanging open. 

"y-yes a-al-alpha~".he moans when the fingers graze his prostate again. 

Dean takes off his fingers and brings them to the omega's lips. 

"suck". he growls. 

the omega sucks his fingers clean and whines their loss, Dean shifts and the head of his cock grazes the omega's entrance. 

"you ready?". he asks. 

Cas nods and Dean thrusts his cock inside, slowly as not to hurt the omega. Cas moans and whimpers, the alpha's cock is big and he feels as he's being split open as it makes his way inside him.

Dean bottoms out after a while, his balls pressing against the omega's cheeks. being inside of Castiel is the best feeling in the world, he's thigh and hot, his rim stretched around his cock is the most wonderful sight he's ever seen.

he gives a few shallow thrusts, making the omega adjust to his girth, its above average so it takes a few minutes. 

"m-move please".the omega begs. 

Dean starts to thrust in and out slowly, careful not to hurt the omega. Cas moans and unconsciously moves his ass up, making Dean go deeper inside and arches his back.  
Dean growls and speeds up his thrusts, one hand flies and grabs Cas' hair, pulling it and making the omega arch his back even further.

he leans in and whispers.

"you like that don't you, having my cock inside your slutty little cunt huh?". he growls, spending up his thrusts, jackhammering into the omega thigh wet heat.

Cas whimpers, his hair roughly pulled back and his back arched almost impossibly, the cock swaying inside him, make him lose all focus.

Dean thrusts and hits the omega's prostate, making Castiel moan and letting a high keen noise escape his mouth. 

"A-Alpha, please k-knot me~". he whimpers, pain and pleasure mixed together making him feel dizzy. 

not being able to see makes it all more intense, having to rely on his other senses. The Alpha growls, his knot forming and catching on the omega's rim in every thrust. Dean positions his hips and speeds up a little, hitting the omega's prostate in every thrust.

Cas mewls and whimpers, the sensation being to much for his body, he's so close... 

"Alpha, pl-please let me come". he moans. 

Dean grins, one of his hands, the one not pulling the omega's hair, grabs Cas' neglected cock. 

he leans in and whispers. 

"I'm gonna take the cock ring off, but you're gonna come on my knot like a good little omega or you don't come at all, understand?".

the omega whimpers and moans, Dean tightens his hand. 

"I expect an answer omega". he growls. 

"I understand alpha." he whimpers. 

Dean carefully takes off the cock ring and puts it in the box, his knot already formed, his hand loops around the omega's lean frame and he forces his knot inside.  
Cas screams as the knot forces it's way on his thigh rim, brushing his prostate.

he hears a growl and suddenly feels a sharp pain on his shoulder, making him come with the pleasure and pain mixed together, he goes limp of the bed. 

Dean moans as the omega goes limp, his hole tightens, milking the Alpha's knot for all it's glory.

the pressure making him come and go boneless as he slumps on top of the omega, caging him. 

he cards his hand through the omega's hair and his other hand, the one on Cas' waist thightens it's hold, he turns them both to the side, waiting for his knot to go down. 

he start cleaning the mating bite, peppering Cas' shoulder with kisses and nips. the omega whimpers, his shoulder throbbing, Dean rumbles deep in his chest to comfort his mate.

he wraps his other hand around the omega's waist and pulls Cas flush towards him, making the alpha's knot brush his prostate, earning a moan from the omega. he takes the blindfold off and turns Cas' face towards him, he kisses and nips the omega's bottom lip. 

"Shh, it's okay, your shoulder will heal in a couple of days, get some sleep, i'll wake you up when it's time to go".

the omega nods and snuggles closer to the alpha, closing his eyes and sleeping a little. 

Dean watches the omega sleep and studies his face.

Cas is beautiful, big blue eyes, fuckable lips and lean body, a true twink. Dean was lucky this beauty was now his, when Michael came to him and asked for a meeting he had a few reservations. 

Michael owned his father some money and he knew Michael wouldn't be able to pay it back, he thought the alpha would beg for his life or come up with a bullshit excuse but he was surprised when Michael asked if he could make a deal. He normally didn't accept any deal, but he heard him out, curious to what kind of a deal the other alpha would want.

saying that he was surprised by Michael's deal was an understament, after Dean said he would hear him out Michael gave him a photo. he looked at it, the teenager was beautiful but he was confused as to why Michael gave him the photo. 

"that's baby brother, Castiel, I heard you we're looking for a mate". Michael said. 

Dean lifted one of his eyebrows. 

"so, what does he have to do with it?".

"he's an omega, and I heard you liked male omega's".

"so you want to sell your baby brother to me? that's it? he doesn't look more than 13". Dean said, a little angry. 

Michael huffed. "I'm not selling him to you, I wouldn't do that to him". he slumped in the chair. "I'm just keeping my family alive, besides he's 17".

"let's say I accept your deal, you'll have to tell him what's gonna happen. I'm not a rapist, he has to be willing or the deal is off".

Michael looks relieved. "don't worry, he already knows and gave his consent. I don't keep secrets, especially with Castiel."

Dean nodded. 

"so the deal is that I'll marry and mate your brother and in exchange I'll pardon your debt is that right? ".

"yes, I just have a request, please don't hurt my brother."

"You have my word, take this". he gives him an envelope. "with this money you're gonna buy his weeding dress, also, I expect him to have a bridal lingerie under it".

Michael raised his eyebrows in surprise. 

"why the lingerie?".

"because right after the ceremony I'm gonna claim your brother, only after the claiming will we attend the reception."

Michael nodded in understanding and rose from his chair, shaking Dean's hand and sealing the deal. 

"pack his stuff, we'll have the weeding in two days".

Michael nodded and left. 

after that day, Dean couldn't stop thinking about the omega. when he appeared at the end of the church next to Michael, his breath caught in his throat, Castiel was beautiful and the picture michael gave him didn't do him any justice. 

the omega was dressed in a baby blue weeding dress falling by the shoulders, white veil covering his beautiful face and a crown adorning his head.

the alpha was speechless, Castiel or Cas as he's been calling him in his mind was a sight for sore eyes, the alpha wanted to devour him.

when the omega reached him, he breathed deeply, the smell of cinnamon and apple making him crazy with want and now Cas was all his.


	2. Weeding's and Dance's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I liked to thank ThatFuckingFanGirl1988 for oferring to beta for this fic.

 

 

 

**Cas’ Pov**

 

****  
  
I was shaken awake from my nap with nips on my neck. When I slowly opened my eyes. Dean had his hands on my waist and was smiling at me. I smiled back, turning to see those vivid green eyes.   


He loosens his hold and gets up. He reaches up and takes an object from the box. My eyes widen at the long pink object’s shape.   


“What's that?" I asked

 

"This is a butt plug. I don't want any of my come to drip from your cunt.”   


"Oh, how does it work?.”

He taps on my thigh with a sly grin on his face.     


"Open your legs wider and i'll put it on for you."

  
Feeling myself harden I nod and do what he says. After spreading my legs I feel something being pushed inside my hole and I  can’t help but whimper at the stretch. 

  
"There, all done. Come on, let's get dressed so we can go to the reception." 

He gets up and grabs my hand. With weak legs I slowly get up from the bed.    
  
He grabs a wet cloth and cleans me up.  Letting go of his hands I stand in the front of the mirror, putting on the black pair of panties and a simple shoulder-less light pink dress he bought me. 

Looking at my reflection I notice how beautiful the dress was. The color and style of the dress was nice and simple, and it looked perfect on me.

 

The bite mark on my shoulder was big and red, displayed for all to see. Dean wraps an arm around my waist, pulling me against his chest. 

 

"I heard that your family has a tradition where the alpha gives a piece of jewelry to the omega to symbolize the mating bond, and I got you something.” said Dean.

 

Giving me a little box I cup it in my hand.   


 

I opened the box and took out a beautiful gold bumblebee necklace. I looked at him in surprise. .    


 

"How did you know I like bees?". I asked   


 

"I asked my brother to find out what you like. May I?" He asks pointing at the necklace.    


 

I nod and hand him the necklace. Dean puts the necklace on me, then places the crown I wore on top of the veil.   


 

"What about the other things?".

 

"don't worry, I'll have someone pick them up."   


 

"Shall we?."

 

Grabbing my hand we make our way out.

 

  
☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆  
  


  
We arrived at the reception rather quickly. Well, at least quicker than I expected. 

 

As we made our way inside after Dean's hand possessively went around my waist.

 

The place is decorated with green and blue colors. 

 

‘ _This place is truly beautiful_ ’ I thought

 

When we approach the table at the center Dean pulls a chair out for me, helping me sit down, then sits in his own chair. 

  
The waiter then brings out some food and we eat in an overwhelming silence. I began to get overwhelmed with all of the sounds and smells.

 

‘ _It’s probably due to our mating_.’ I thought to myself trying to calm down.  

 

Smelling my distress he puts his hand on my hip making me relax and feel safe. After eating we made our way to the dance floor.

 

Placing his hand on my waist, and the other hand he laced with mine we swayed along the song. 

 

**_When you're falling to the ground_ **

**_And you're too scared to look down_ **

**_And Friday nights are getting cold_ ** . 

 

I didn't even knew Dean could dance so perfectly. 

 

**_When you're falling to your knees_ **

**_And your prayers are only pleas_ **

**_And Friday nights are getting cold._ **

 

**_Isn't it almost like a dream_ **

**_Isn't it almost like a dream_ **

**_Isn't it almost like a dream you're living._ **

 

I rested my head on his shoulders, letting him guides us along the dance floor. 

 

**_When your soul's too tired to break_ **

**_And yet somehow you're still awake_ **

**_And Friday nights are getting cold._ **

 

**_When you're kicking through the streets_ **

**_Of dirty, wrinkled sheets_ **

**_And Friday nights are getting cold._ **

 

I chuckled a bit when he twirls me around, making my back collide with his chest clumsily. 

This was the perfect song for us, he couldn't have choose something better.     


Dancing with him proved to be a difficult task for me particularly. Not only was the alpha was very possessive of me, but also danced elegantly. His hand never left my waist during the entire dance, I don't know if it was due to my inability to dance properly or his possessiveness,I'm leaning towards the latter. I knew it would be trouble if a person he didn’t know were to come close. 

 

**_I will borrow the rest of your life_ **

**_I will borrow the rest of your life_ **

**_I will borrow the rest of your life_ **

**_If you'll let me._ **

 

**_When you're a cause without a war_ **

**_Something not quite worth fighting for_ **

**_And Friday nights are getting cold._**   
  


"When we leave I'm gonna fuck you again, and stuff your pretty little cunt so much that your belly will bulge. " he whispers, grabbing all of my attention.    


I moaned quietly, my knees start to buckle. He smirked and nipped at my ear.    


"But first I'm gonna take my time, lick your pretty little pussy until the only thing you can think about is my tongue on your hole." 

The hand on my waist suddenly tightens as he growls.    


"I want you a quivering mess when I slide inside you, I might even spank you. I know that you like it.” He grabs my chin and  gently kisses me.    


The kiss is  soft and gentle,which was a stark contrast to his dominant display of possessiveness. It really confuses me, how he can be sweet but dominant at the same time. 

 

**_Isn't it almost like a dream_ **

**_Isn't it almost like a dream_ **

**_Isn't it almost like a dream_ **

**_You're living._ **

 

Our dance ends shortly after that, with us kissing while the song slowly dies out, after Dean pulls away from the kiss Michael slowly approaches us.    


"You mind if I steal your bride away for a dance?" he asks.    


Dean nods and gives him my hand, then leaves us, but watching from afar. 

Michael puts his arm on my hip, and starts swaying.    


"How do you feel Cassie?"    


"Honestly?  I don't know, this is all new to me and I don't know how to feel tell you the truth."   


Michael purses his lips and nods.    


"I'm sorry we had to do this, I know how much you wanted to be a teacher, and now we don't know if he'll let you continue your studies. Hell, I don't know what he wants with you. I'm so sorry."

He looks down, ashamed of the action he made. I tilt his head and hug him out of forgiveness.     


"Don't worry about me brother, I accepted this.  I am the one who signed my life away to him. In doing so I helped our family, and that is the only thing that makes me happy. Even if I may not have the chance to follow my dream, even if I become a mere breeder for him I know that I did the right thing".   


"I hope he makes you happy." 

"So do I brother, so do I.”

Michael looks at Dean, who was talking to his brother Sam.  I follow his gaze and sigh. 

‘ _I hope i’m not selling myself short_.’

Dean looks at me and smirks, making his way to us.    


"If you don't mind, we have somewhere to be.”  Dean says, grabbing my hand in a hurry. 

My eyes began to grow wide, and confusion filling my senses.    


"Where are we going?"   


"Our honeymoon of course."   
  



	3. the voyage

Soon after the newlyweds borders dean's private jet. When the couple got properly settled in the plane, Cas began to take a better look at the jet. After looking around the jet Cas realized two things:

One, that dean was  filthy rich

And Two, this jet was literally the plane version of a yacht. 

Although he didn't know what Dean did to be this kind of rich he suspected it had to do with him being a mafia boss, but one thing is for sure, he doesn't want to know what that title entails and what he does specifically. He would rather live in ignorance and bliss than know about it. 

The jet had a bedroom, bathroom, shower, conference room, and main room.  The jet interior looked like it was inspired by the 1930’s. It was truly fascinating. 

 

 

 

 

  
  


In the main room there was a massive sofa and in front of the sofa was a large TV. The main room also had a cocktail bar. 

Lost in thought Cas began to start more away from Dean then Dean liked. 

 

“-as. Cas!” Castiel turned to a Very Frustrated Dean. 

 

“What’s wrong Dean?” 

 

“I was just wondering if everything was okay I was calling your name forever.”  

 

“Oh”

 

“Anyways you can go ahead and take a look around. I'm just going to have me a drink.” Dean roughly sighed

 

As Dean got whiskey and glasses Cas realized that the alpha as very nervous and scared, something he never saw in him. 

And he was right. Dean was everything but calm and collected. He hated planes, he believes that men, especially him, belonged on the ground. All he wanted to do was take his Omega on a nice and fancy honeymoon. He didn't realize it was going to be this hard. Hoping Cas wouldn't notice Dean wiped his hand over his face,  letting his eyes close. 

 

“Dean, are you okay?”

 

Dean looked up hoping his face wouldn't show how he was really feeling. 

 

“I--”

 

His breathing began to speed up, and his heart hammered in his chest. 

 

‘ _ Ahhh Shit _ ’ Dean thought to himself

 

The omega noticed Dean’s nervousness and panic, the alpha’s scent was sharp and noticeable even with the scent blockers Dean had, he figured it was because Dean didn't like planes very much but made an effort for him. He also noticed that the alpha didn't want to look weak in front of his mate so he did what he thought would help Dean relax without showing any weakness. 

He tugged on the alpha’s sleeve gently to get his attention. 

 

“Dean, would you mind if we took a bath?  We didn't get a chance after the wedding and I’m kind of sweaty and dirty, we could use the tub. It would help me relax a little and we could get to know each other a little better? “ he asked earnestly, batting his eyelashes slowly. 

 

The alpha tried to gain his posture and smirked a little. One arm wrapping around the omega’s waist and pulling him flush to his chest. 

 

He trailed kisses down Cas’ jaw towards his neck. 

 

“Just a bath huh? I may not settle just for a bath you know, your scent drives me crazy”. He punctuated it by grinding his hard on with Cas’. 

 

The omega whimpered and turned around towards the en-suite bathroom, motioning the alpha to follow. 

 

When they reached it the omega gasped. 

 

The bathroom was beautiful, the walls were a light blue with black granite countertops, a big wine-red clawfoot tub in the corner. 

 

 

He quickly opened the faucet and adjusted the temperature. 

 

He turned to Dean and was pleased to see his face looking a little more relieved, with a little worried frown on his eyebrows. that had to go, he needed the alpha to relax completely. 

 

“Could you please unzip me?  I can't reach it alone”. He asked, turning his back on Dean. 

 

Dean nodded and unzipped the dress, the omega let it pool on the floor and stepped out off it, taking off his panties next. The alpha couldn't keep his eyes off Cas as the omega stripped and laid there, bared naked for him. His pale skin glowing, pretty Pink nipples a stark contrast to his skin, he licked his lips unconsciously. 

 

Castiel fidgeted a little under his alpha’s steady gaze, he came closer to Dean's ear, one hand on his chest. 

 

“Your turn alpha”. He whispered huskily, with a subtle air of inocence. 

 

The alpha stripped in record time and soon enough he was naked as the day he was born, his eyes never leaving the omega, he looped his arm around the other’s waist and pulled him flush to his chest. 

 

Cas turned his head towards the water. 

 

“Shall we?  Or will you continue to eye rape me?”.

 

“Aren't you forgetting something kitty?”. Dean smirked. 

 

Cas frowned and shook his head. 

 

Dean smirked and his hand travelled to the omega’s hole. he pushed his fingers inside the rim, earning a whimper from the omega and slowly pulled out the Pink plug nested beautifully inside.  

He throwed it somewhere and stepped back, watching his come mixed with Cas’ slick travel down the omega’s pale legs. 

 

“Now we can have a bath”. He smirked. 

 

The alpha stepped inside the tub and reached a hand towards the omega, Cas took his hand and stepped inside the tub, his back to Dean’s chest has they relaxed together. 

 

Castiel noticed how the alpha relaxed significantly, how he forgot that they were on a plane with a destination unknown, at least to the omega there is.

 

he was brought out from his thoughts by a finger dipping inside his hole, he whimpered in pain and pleasure.

 

"Dean, please don't knot me now, i'm still a little sore down there". he squirmed in discomfort.

 

"calm down kitty, i'm only cleaning the come out of your pretty little hole, we have time for that later". he soothed.

the omega; upon earning that he relaxed further into the alpha's chest, correction, his alpha's chest.

 

the warm water and the silent bathroom somehow were soothing for the alpha, making him relaxed, also his omega's scent was lulling him softly.

 

Cas squirmed a little more, getting comfortable in Dean's chest.

 

"should we play 20 questions? I wanna know more about you, I only know what Michael told me". He asked.

 

Dean chuckled, the vibrations of his chest lulling the omega further.

 

"so, what do you want to know about me first?".

 

"Well, how about your full name or your age, anything you can tell me".

 

Dean scratched his chin in thought.

 

"My full name is Dean Ross Winchester and currently I'm 21, how about you?". he asked.

 

"My full name is Castiel Novak, Well, Winchester now and I'm 17".

 

"anything else? what’s your favorite color? food?".

 

"Well, I really like the color green and I love burgers, how about you?".

 

Cas craned his neck a little, looking at Dean.

 

"I like the color blue and I love pie".

 

the rest of the time was spent getting to know each other, when they decided to get out of the bathtub Cas knew a lot more about Dean then before they got married. to say he was happy was an understatement, not only did the alpha opened up to him but was also a lot more relaxed than before.

 

after getting out of the tub and drying themselves off, the omega decided to put on a simple outfit. he put some turquoise panties and some black booty shorts and a big white sweater that he stole from the alpha, it was comfy and smelled like Dean.

 

after dressing up he made his way out of the bathroom and decided to join Dean in the dining room.

 

he sat down in front of the alpha and started eating the food in front of him.

 

"Can you tell me where we are going?". he asked.

 

Dean stopped eating and looked at his mate with a smirk plastered on his face.

 

"well, if you really want to know, I booked us a week in a private hotel room in the Maldives, near the water".

 

"really?! I always wanted to visit the Maldives". Cas asked with curiosity.

 

Dean smirked again.

 

"I know, I talked to Michael and he told me about it".

 

the omega leaped out of his chair and plopped himself in his mate's lap, kissing him deeply and shocking the alpha with his  bold move.

 

after his shock wore out, Dean wrapped his hands around Cas and pulled him against his chest, deepening the kiss.

the kiss started getting a little more heated after a few minutes, Dean let his hands roam the omega's body before grabbing Cas' ass.

the alpha broke the kiss after a few minutes.

 

"that was something else". Dean said.

 

"Sorry, I don't do this kind of thing normally". the omega said blushing.

 

"I know". Dean smirked.

 

Cas blushed again and leisurely left the alpha's lap and returned to his seat.

 

the rest of dinner was spent in a peaceful silence.


	4. paradise island

The rest of the flight was, as cas could better put it, uneventful. The day after their little talk on the tub, his alpha got a phone call and proceeded to work on something in his laptop, and completely forgetting his mate. 

 

That was a plus on Cas' book. At least he could use that time to text his friends and talk to his brother. 

 

The rest of the time he decided to check on Dean to see if the alpha has finished his work. He cautiously approached his mate and draped himself over his back, making the alpha tense for a second and relax when he noticed the familiar scent of his omega.

 

“All done there?” He asked

 

“Yeah, if nothing more happens this will be the last time I have to work for the remaining of our honeymoon”. Dean smiled.

 

“ Let's hope nothing happens then” Cas sighs

 

“It would be a shame to be left alone for so long”.

 

Dean chuckled a little at that and turned around to face the omega. “Indeed, don't worry. I won't leave you alone anymore, only in case of emergency”

 

He pulled Cas towards his chest. The sudden movement caused the omega stumble a little and fall ungraciously on the alpha's lap. 

 

“Although i'm sure you did something productive during that time, did you not?”

 

“That I did. I talked a little with Michael and decided to catch up with Charlie and Gabe to see how they were doing and how their vacation was going.”

 

The alpha lifted his browle. “Charlie and Gabe?”

 

The omega nodded, “Yeah, they're my friends. Well, Charlie is, Gabe's just my cousin.”

“Humm”

“No need to get jealous alpha, Charlie's a beta and she's happily mated to my cousin Anna.”

 

“m' not jealous, just possessive, you're mine now so I get possessive over you.” Dean mumbled

 

Cas giggled and squirmed a little, trying to get more comfortable in his alpha's lap. His movements was causing Dean harden in his pants.

 

He leaned in closer, his warm breath fanning Cas' ear and whispered, “if I were you I'd stop that, unless you want me to bend you over the table and fuck your little cunt until your hole is gaping with my come.” His hands traveled to the omega's ass. Dean slapped it, making Cas gasp.

 

Cas smirked playfully and squirmed again, taunting the alpha a little.

Dean grabbed his thighs making it impossible for the omega to move, his ass resting on top of the alpha's prominent bulge, “You’re doing this on purpose aren’t you?”

 

"Maybe, maybe not." he purred

 

Dean grinned and stroked the omega's side.

"As much as I'd like to fuck you right now I can't, we're landing in 20 min, and we need to buckle up so we can land safely".

 

Castiel pouted and reluctantly lifted himself out of the alpha's lap, making his way towards his seat to put on his seatbelt on.

 

They waited calmly for the plane to land safely on the tarmac. When it landed they gathered up their suitcases and left, bidding a farewell to the pilot and stewardess.

 

They hopped in Dean's car and started the ride towards the hotel. The alpha had booked the hotel for 7-days.

 

The ride took at least another 20 minutes, and when they arrived at their destination, the view had Cas gap like a fish.

 

The hotel looked like a resort with a bungalow structure kind of thing, half of it being underwater, it was simply beautiful.

"Do you like it?" 

"It's So beautiful."

The alpha grabbed his suitcase and stretched a hand towards the omega. "Come on, let's check out the inside."

 

Cas grabbed his own suitcase and followed the alpha, when they reached the front door, Dean put their suitcases down and picked up his mate bride style. "What kind of husband would I be if I didn't carry you inside the threshold?" he asked playfully, making Cas giggle.

 

They made a beeline towards the master room. The bedroom was underwater and the walls were made of glass, letting the couple see the marine fauna and flora around them.  It gave an intriguing feeling and had a sense of tranquility beyond what words could describe it to be. At that moment Castiel knew, this would be the best week he would ever have.


	5. misunderstandings and missgivings

 

 

 

The next day, after unpacking everything that was needed, was spent walking around and exploring the village and looking at store displays.

Around lunchtime, the mated pair stopped at a small and cozy restaurant to grab a bite to eat before resuming their explorations.

After getting a table (in a secluded corner per the alpha's request) they ordered some traditional food and waited.

Castiel, regrettably, was feeling a little annoyed and nervous, Dean's hand was settled on his thigh — like some beacon of possession — something that bothered the omega, he tried to discreetly shake the hand from his body without the alpha knowing. But alas, luck was not on his side, as soon as Dean felt his hand leaving Cas' thigh, he tightened said hand.

Doing so while casting a sideways glance at his mate and arching a brow— as in questioning the omega.

"Something wrong? " he asked smoothly.

The omega shook his head no and twisted his hands a little.

Dean took the action as an answer and waited.

Soon enough, their food came and both alpha and omega started eating.

Even during their meal, Dean's hand stayed in place, soon making the omega squirm when said hand traveled up his thigh without reprieve.

Castiel stopped eating and gently took Dean's hand from his body, interlacing their fingers together on top of the table.

The alpha stared at their joined hands for a second before averting his gaze to his mate's face.

The omega faltered a little at the alpha's intense gaze, showing little emotion except for the curled lip— that could either mean that he was annoyed or found something amusing, Castiel hoped for the latter.

"I think... " he started, straightening in his chair and taking a sip of wine, " we should have a talk when we get to the house, it would be better to have this conversation away from prying eyes" he said, enveloping his hand— the one previously clasped on the table— around the omega's waist and tugging him towards his chest, earning a gasp from his mate.

Castiel scented the air modestly, taking in the sharp scent of the alpha, he smelled angry and aroused at the same time, making his head swim and lower submissively.

Dean growled lowly at the action, quickly nipping the omega's nape, right where his mark was placed on top of the mating gland.

The omega keened quietly, purring unconsciously at his alpha's attention.

Sooner than he liked, Dean leaned away from his mate and returned to eat his food.

Castiel tried to calm his fast beating heart, drinking a little bit of water, trying to distract himself a little.

"Eat... " Dean growled lowly on his throat, "you'll need the energy later. " he punctuated his words by looking up and down the omega's body.

Castiel gulped at the threat slash innuendo and resumed eating, still casting a glance or two towards Dean during the rest of the meal.

 

Sooner than Castiel was comfortable with,

Their meal ended and after the alpha paid for it, they made their way to the house they were staying in during their honeymoon.

 

As soon as they arrived and Dean Parked the car Castiel began feeling a little apprehensive.

The alpha's expression remained blank, not showing a single emotion, making his counterpart nervous, he honestly didn't know what Dean wanted to talk about—so it was safe to say he felt a little scared.

 

They made their way to the bedroom and Dean sat on the bed, removing his jacket and later his tie.

 

After doing so, he turned his face to look at his mate.

 

"Sit" he growled hardly, pointing at his spread legs.

Cas gulped but did as he was told, sitting on his alpha's legs.

Dean cupped the omega's face, caressing his cheek, "hands behind your back. "

The omega got a little apprehensive and rasped out a quiet "why? "

"Just do as I say. " was what he got in response, so he did just that.

Dean seized his —previous discarded— tie and proceeded to bind his hands together, after doing so he lifted the omega by his thighs and forced him on top of the bed, face down and ass up.

Cas shrieked at being lifted up and tossed down, "what-Wha-What are yo-you g-gonna do? " he asked, frightened, trembling like a leaf and stammering out.

Dean ignored the question and hooked his hands on his mate's skirt, opening the zipper and sliding the garment off his counterpart's body.

He opened the omega's legs and slid one of his hands in between his thighs.

"As my mate, there are certain rules and behaviors you have to abide by, there are also expectations I place on you. "

His counterpart gulped frightened, "I thought you weren't traditional, " he said, surprising himself by keeping his voice steady, "you told Michael that you weren't like that. " he shouted.

 

Dean smiled and draped himself over the omega, mouth at his ear, "and I didn't lie to him, I'm not traditional but I have rules that you, " he empathized you in his sentence with a little growl, "as my mate must follow, you aren't a simple omega now. This, " he mouthed his teeth indents, "means that now you are in the spotlight, not only in our town but in other places too. That mark means you belong to me as I belong to you, even if I don't have yours on my neck, we'll fix that later." 

He starts mouthing at his counterpart's neck, after a few seconds he stops, " moving on, these are rules you must always follow," he started counting with his fingers,

"1: You are only allowed to show submission in our bedroom, outside of it you won't show even an ounce of submissiveness.

2: if you come anywhere with me, be it when I'm doing business or simply going somewhere, you must always be receptive to anything I give you or do to you in public.  

3: if you are with me anywhere, your eyes show never go down.

These three rules are simple to follow and I expect you to do it, do you understand it? " Dean asked.

 

Castiel mulled over the rules for a few seconds, they didn't sound bad actually, maybe it might even work, "I understand."

 

"Good, now, I think we should let out some steam. It was an exhausting conversation. " the alpha said, hands rubbing up and down his mate's thighs.


	6. understanding the understandable

 

 

 

Their honeymoon passed rather quickly without Castiel noticing, the omega may or may not have woken up sore and unable to move the day after Dean talked to him about the rules he was to follow.

to say the omega was thorned up was an understatement, even though he understood the rules the alpha had— he in good conscience could not grasp some of the meaning behind them— he vowed to himself to try and understand why Dean had those rules and why he wanted his mate to follow them, the alpha clearly wasn't a traditional asshole due to the fact that he didn't say anything about Castiel's education, another factor was the birth control and suppressants prescription they would fill as soon as they got the opportunity.

but Dean was or could be considered a little bit traditional, not to the point of being an abusive and controlling person— but to the point where he expected submission from the omega (showed in the way they had sex, mostly placing Castiel in the, now outdated, submissive position— ass up, face down. and sometimes when he simply held his mate— holding him possessively and not wanting to let him go.)

Castiel couldn't say that he loved the alpha, he tolerated him at least— of course, someone in his position, forced to marry a complete stranger couldn't love them at first— a normal and sane person in his position couldn't fathom any emotion besides probably anger, resentment or tolerance. he felt neither anger nor resentment because he consented to the union ( at least what little he could consent, due to the fact that it would either be him mating Dean or their family going bankrupt/homeless and possibly get caught in a trafficking ring where they would sell him and Ana to the highest bidder. at least marrying Dean prevented him from having that kind of fate and be ensured that his family would be safe from harm.) it was partially true because he didn't feel any anger towards Dean or his family, he felt anger towards Lucifer— for being the one who inquired such debt and put their family between sword and wall, unable to come up with a solution better than the one they did.

so honestly, marrying Dean was a good choice— despite the posturing, possessiveness and high libido.

with the money Dean made he would be able to ensure his family's safety and his future, so it was somehow a win-win situation, he just had to talk more with his alpha and reach a compromise where they could both be happy.

of course, money wasn't the factor that attracted him to the alpha, not by a longshot— if money was what Castiel wanted, he would have been mated since his 16th birthday— no, it was mainly the alpha himself.

Dean, for lack of better words, was gorgeous. beautiful apple green eyes and a body to die for ( what? so he liked the alpha's body, who wouldn't?) someone like him to not have a mate already was baffling, but learning that he preferred male omegas practically answered that question.

50% of the population was composed of betas, 25% of alphas ( 14% male and 11% female) and 25% omegas ( 20% female and 5% male), so finding a male omega was even rare than a female alpha.

that was one of the few reasons why they were treasured and someone mated to one was considered lucky to have such a specimen as a companion.

Castiel, although growing up in a Christian household was still loved and his parents didn't even bat an eye when he presented omega— simply got him everything he would need for his heats and showered him with love and affection— after he presented, his brothers got more protective of him, but not to the point where they were insufferable and overbearing but to the point where Castiel could be himself.

that was one of the reasons he loved his family so dearly and why he didn't mind the arrangement with Dean that he found himself in, Michael had been very clean when he breached the topic with Castiel.

the alpha had sat with the whole family— minus Lucifer— and told them what happened and what it would mean for them, he left no detail behind, telling everything he knew and everything they needed to know.

it was Castiel who first proposed the arranged mating, after combing through the information available and what they could do— after noticing that they couldn't possibly pay off the debt— even after Michael also coming to the same conclusion, the older boy (a man really) had accepted it, asking many times if Castiel was sure about it and if he wanted to go through with it, stating that he could back down anytime with no reproductions.

Castiel loved his brother deeply because of that, Michael could have simply sold him to the highest bidder and pay off the debt, but he did no such thing— he approached Dean with the offer a wrote up a mating contract, letting Castiel comb through it after Dean added his stipulations, after reading through the contract Castiel promptly signed it ( knowing that his brother put various stipulations that would protect the omega and keep him as an independent person and not something to pump out pups).

the fact that Castiel also had to sign said contract was a plus, making it the omega's choice and what he wanted, not what alpha's said he wanted.

even now Michael still made sure he was safe and happy, talking to him and Dean regularly— somehow they had become friends during the contract negotiations, having something in common (wanting to protect their little brother's).

Now he would just need to have some patience and thread carefully with the alpha, having a possessive mate like Dean made some things hard— it wasn't sunshine and roses with them— they would have to work hard to make their relationship florish instead of crumble, castiel would have to compromise some things, same with Dean, just to make sure they would have a happy future. 

One of the first things they would have to work on is communication, no relationship works with little communication, they need to be open with one another— secrets between them have to be non-existent —

Another thing they have to work on is the power difference —sure, Castiel wouldn't mind the D/S relationship they have, he would just want that to be left to the bedroom and not their everyday lives. 

To make their relationship work they will need to work on many things and compromise most of the time, Dean's possessiveness is not something they need to work on right now— the omega quite likes when Dean is possessive— the alpha just needs to tone it down a little, he doesn't need to worry about Castiel leaving him— the omega may not be in-love with the alpha but he's a little infatuated with Dean (having someone as hot as the alpha as his mate can do a lot to a person, never mind the fact that he's still young and his hormones are high, so having Dean only to himself and having those eyes— more times lustful and loving than anything else— looking him up and down can do many things to a person, and the sex well, the sex is awesome, leaving Castiel blushing more times than not.) 

Well, all in all, being mated and married to Dean has his benefits —mostly the sex, but well digressing— the alpha is attentive and can be loving, the omega may fall in love with him, but that's probably in the future. 

Now they still need to work on their relationship to make sure they'll have a happy ending and don't end up like most couples this day and age— divorced, unhappy and some even fighting for their children's rights. 

Who knows what the future will reveal, maybe happiness isn't for them, maybe it is, we'll see how it goes. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
